Contemplations
by ayrenni
Summary: Three tiny little glimpses into the mind of one Rusty Ryan. Mentions of slash.


**Author's Note: **Hello again, finally I have found some time to post three little ficlets I've wanted to post for some time now. I hope you like them, I am waiting for reviews

**Disclaimer: **I own and earn nothing here, sadly

**Summary: **Three tiny glimpses into Rusty's head.

**Warning:** Slash, Danny/Rusty, only mentioned; nothing explicit.

* * *

**Contemplations**

**i)**

Rusty never was one to believe in luck. He believed in elaborate planning and details and an experienced crew, not in luck.

Rusty didn't believe in friendship. He believed in colleagues and investors, but never in friends.

Neither did Rusty believe in generosity or gentleness. He knew that in his line of business there only existed greed and unfriendliness however well it might be hidden.

Rusty didn't believe in loyalty, either. Instead, Rusty believed in granting and receiving favours. He liked to imagine it like some kind of favour bank. A place where you paid favours onto other peoples' accounts and sooner or later these people would pay back some favours onto your account, till there was some kind of balance.

But the one thing Rusty had the least faith in was love. Rusty believed in offering release and comfort to each other, in giving each other satisfaction and a way to act out the adrenaline of a successful scam. But he didn't believe in love.

Danny was completely different from Rusty. He believed in luck, friendship, generosity, gentleness, loyalty and, most of all, love.

And one evening, after their – well, Danny would have called it lovemaking (Rusty would've said screwing) – Rusty lay in Danny's arms and he could hear Danny's calm breathing and feel his heart beating. And Rusty couldn't help but wonder.

He wondered what it would feel like to believe in love. But, Rusty decided, he hadn't believed in love since he was a child and he surely wouldn't start now because of one Danny Ocean.

**ii)**

Rusty liked to eat. Everyone knew that. It was no big secret.

He just couldn't resist any kind of food.

No matter at what time of day, whenever he passed a place where they sold something to eat, he just had to stop by and get something. French fries, burgers, sandwiches, donuts, whatever.

He knew that among his team there was a whisper that he was close to never seen without anything to eat. But Rusty clearly resented that. He wasn't constantly eating, only most of the time - a guy had to sleep, after all. And besides, the others just envied him for his great metabolism.

Rusty had even heard some people say, that he loved food. But he didn't think that to be true. After all, not being able to keep off his hands of something, no matter when and where, just couldn't be love.

Because that would mean, that Rusty was in love with Danny Ocean. Well, and that was just plain ridiculous, right?

**iii)**

It was not the fact that he wasn't able to talk. After Danny had been put to jail for – well, basically for not listening to Rusty about Incan matrimonial head masks and fencing – that was not the thing that annoyed him the most.

Truth be told, he was rather used to not talking. There were times that he and Danny had spent, just the two of them and mostly after the really challenging jobs, in almost utter silence. Not completely, of course. They couldn't afford to get out of practice, after all.

The two of them knew each other that well, they didn't need words anymore. But if they spent weeks without talking at all, it would take a lot of time to lose this habit again. And it would annoy the crap out of their colleagues.

They had a reputation to maintain. They were pros. They only would get sloppy and that was something, they had sworn to each other, they would never become.

So it was not the fact that he couldn't talk that made him look for some minor thefts to pass the time with some villains that were totally beneath his standard.

It was the fact that he knew that there was no one there who could answer him a question he hadn't even voiced yet.

* * *

Can I get my review, now? Please? 


End file.
